


The Willow

by Sunset_Swerve_76



Series: JATP One-Shots [18]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunset_Swerve_76/pseuds/Sunset_Swerve_76
Summary: Summary: Willie learns of one of Alex's talentsSetting: A park somewhere 2021Warnings: NoneWords: 756
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: JATP One-Shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115450
Kudos: 24





	The Willow

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Willie learns of one of Alex's talents
> 
> Setting: A park somewhere 2021
> 
> Warnings: None
> 
> Words: 756

"Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it," Alex thanked his boyfriend for the wonderful date he had planned for them. 

The couple was currently sitting underneath a large willow tree in a nearby park. Willie had planned a picnic date, complete with all of Alex's favorite foods. Ever since Julie had saved the boys from Caleb and they regained the ability to eat it seemed like all they wanted to do.

Alex was leaning against Willie, who was leaned up against the tree, absentmindedly playing with the grass at his fingertips. In the midst of their conversation, Alex's hand made contact with a small patch of dandelions. He instantly picked a few and started weaving them together into a flower crown. When he realized he had run out of flowers he set the half-finished crown on his lap disappointedly.

"Did you make that?" Willie pointed to the crown in Alex's lap.

"Nooooo," Alex said sarcastically. "It just appeared in my hands."

Willie laughed. "That's really cool. Could you show me how to make one?" 

Alex smiled and directed his boyfriend in gathering nearby flowers and showing him how to weave them together until they connect into a crown. They stay like that. Alex resting on Willie and Willie on the tree as the two make multiple flower crowns. A small pile had formed at the base of the tree when they were done.

"Where'd you learn how to make those bubs?" Willie asked placing a kiss on the top of Alex's head.

"Oh, um," Alex looked at the ground sadly. "Back when I was alive, my older sister, Layla, she took me to the park one day and she taught me how to make them."

"That's really sweet," Willie smiled down at his boyfriend.

They finished up their date and said their goodbyes. Willie made his way down the street on his skateboard and Alex poofed back to the studio where Julie, Luke, and Reggie were working on a new song.

"Hey, Alex!" Reggie greeted.

Alex smiled a the group as he was also greeted by Julie and Luke. 

"Whatcha got there?" Luke asked gesturing to the stack of flower crowns Alex was holding. 

"Oh, uh, Willie and I made flower crowns while we were at the park and I don't know I brought some of them back. I just thought that maybe you guys might want one. You don't have to take one it was just an idea," Alex rushed his words.

"Sweet!" Reggie swung his bass onto his back before walking over to Alex and grabbing a crown from his hands and placing it on his head. "I think it ties the whole outfit together," he laughed.

Julie smiled at the boy before copying him and placing a flower crown on her own head. She did a little twirl before returning to her keyboard.

Alex looked to Luke expecting him to walk over and take one of the last two crowns in his hands. When Luke didn't move Alex hung his head in disappointment. It wasn't long until he felt someone take a crown out of his hand. He looked up and locked eyes with Julie who turned on her heels and marched over to Luke before forcefully placing the crown on his head. Luke rolled his eyes but did not move to take it off.

Alex smiled and took the remaining crown and placed it on his head. With that, the band got back to rehearsing. None of them removed their flower crowns until it was time for bed later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it is really short I am sorry. I didn't have much time to write yesterday and I honestly didn't know where to go with the story. I just really like the idea of Willie and Alex making flower crowns together.
> 
> THANK YOU! I cannot believe that we have hit 1.5K reads. I never imagined that many people seeing my stuff when I first started. I am really happy you are enjoying it! I also appreciate all the votes and comments. it really brightens my day knowing you guys are enjoying the thing I am putting so much effort into!
> 
> Tomorrow I will be posting a story about the band and how the boys get Julie in trouble called The Jail so keep an eye out! Until then please continue to vote and comment!
> 
> Requests are open and welcomed. Leave a comment or private message me!
> 
> Until Tomorrow Fantoms!


End file.
